


Not So Happy Returns 05/25 - Back to Life II.

by Soledad



Series: Not So Happy Returns [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soledad/pseuds/Soledad





	Not So Happy Returns 05/25 - Back to Life II.

**Not So Happy Returns**

**by Soledad**

**Disclaimer:** see in the Foreword.

* * *

**December 05 – Back to Life II.**

Fingon eyed the two waiting for him warily. The elleth was clearly a Vanya, blue-eyed and golden-haired and stunningly beautiful, with the usual faint golden glow of the First Kindred about her. He wore a gown of heavy, brocaded white silk, embroidered with gold thread. She seemed eerily familiar, but at the moment Fingon cold not remember her name.

The ellon was a Noldo, grey-eyed, raven-haired, tall and willowy, though perhaps not quite as tall as Fingon himself. He was clad in royal blue with what was presumably his own device emblazoned on the breast of his velvet tunic: a winged sun in bright red and yellow upon a square of azure blue, its sixteen points touching the edge of the shield.

He, too, seemed familiar – as did his device, as if Fingon had borne it once himself – and there was great pity in his eyes as he looked at Fingon.

"I regret that no-one else has come to greet you, _hanno_ ," he said. "But Atto and Ammë must sit in council with the Noldóran right now, and your wife does not wish to reunite with you. So you shall have to make do with Elenwë and myself."

Fingon stared at the familiar stranger with detached curiosity.

"Turucáno?" he finally asked as a fragmented memory resurfaced.

The once King of Gondolin nodded. "Indeed, it is I, _hanno_. Come with us and be welcome in our new home. Questions can wait."

And Fingon followed his brother meekly, wondering why his wife would refuse to greet him at the Gates and what he was supposed to do with this new life, back in Aman where he never truly wanted to return.

~Fin~


End file.
